


Fish Gotta Swim

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Either the stove's broken, or Mia can't cook. Letty knows it's definitely not the latter.Written for challenge 543 - "raw" at femslash100.





	Fish Gotta Swim

"I think you killed the tuna, Mia," Letty said, a wary look on her face as she inspected the burnt chunk of something in the pan. "I got no problem eating sushi, but that's ready to be buried."

Of course it was. She dumped the remains in the bin and set the pan on the stove. It wasn't bad enough they were having to stock up on canned tuna because of a supply shortage — and it wasn't even good tuna — now the stove wasn't working? How could they run a business like this?

She brushed Mia's hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek for good luck. "Grab another piece and try again. You're gonna be magic behind this counter, girl."

"Better dead than swimming, I guess."


End file.
